Talk:Hexalina Snaug
If you're going to start a separate page on her, then you need to move the information OFF the Castle Inmates page and leave a link. However, since Veilhat doesn't have a page anymore, I would suggest waiting to see if she's going to do something more noteworthy than what's already in the Wikia before moving things around. -- Corgi 22:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : head at those not paying attention, streamlines the article -- Corgi 17:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) uhmm, should we mention that the original spelling is "Fräulein" and that it means "miss" or is that considered to be common knowledge by now? Finn MacCool 21:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) : Good point, although sometimes those umlauts can be problematic. page -- Corgi 21:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Revenant? Do we have strong evidence Fräulein Snaug is a Revenant? (I'm looking at the page category, but not seeing any mention of the topic in the page itself.) Argadi 23:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I said that her move to release Agluther makes it appear that she is wasp-infected, is that not enough? ⚙Zarchne 00:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Suggestive but not conclusive. That logic would force us to consider of the of Mechanicsburg, including , as Revenants. Argadi 02:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Interesting you should say that, as Zeetha did it. Of course Carson dismissed the notion. Admittedly, Snaug is such a miniony minion it's conceivable that she would react the way she did to Lucrezia's command in any case, and that she was inadequately briefed. Still, at this point I think we're supposed to understand that she turned out to be a revenant. ⚙Zarchne 07:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Note that the wasp eaters did not find any revenant among the residents of Mechanicsburg only a couple of tourists. The residents were only helping but showed signs of having their own thoughts but Snaug acted immediately without thinking. Agge.se (talk) 22:14, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hy dunt think hits nezaserry. Hyu hev all zorts of blind follower tipes in hyur society und hyu dunt have revenants. Or do hyu? Altgorl 05:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Professor Mittlemind is a Mad Social Scientist, & apparently very adept at mind control & memory erasure. And Snaug is very loyal to him. An externally induced loyalty, mayhap? If so, this may have left her vulnerable to mind control effects. Not necessarily a revnant at all.--Bosda Di'Chi 17:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Name? I wonder--is Snaug a first or last name? After all, I could picture a girl getting the personal name Kiss. Our Office Manager is referred to as Ms Rose (first name, not last).--Bosda Di'Chi 17:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hexalina? I find nothing on Google, nor Wikipedia, to suggest that anybody uses this for a name in RL. Any input?--Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) : hmm, googling "hexalina" returns some romanian pages, "hexalin" is another name for "cyclohexanol", "lina" is a female first name, "hexa" is greek for "six" and "hexe" is german for "witch". i don't know what of this (if any) is relevant, though. Finn MacCool (talk) 15:57, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::"Little Witch" isn't relevant, in a girl who brings people back from the dead, as part of a good breakfast her daily routine? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:34, September 29, 2017 (UTC)